Forbidden Love
by SVUlover97
Summary: Elliot finally tells Olivia how he feels. But Olivia says she doesn't feel the same... Did he wait to long? Or will they finally be together? AUTHOR'S NOTE: This will have lots of SMUT. Olivia and Elliot will NOT have the perfect life right away. Twists and turns will happen. DO NOT review if you don't like this. I'm writing it exactly how I want it. DICK WOLF OWNS SVU CHARACTERS
1. You Wanna Kiss Me

_**review. Xox. There is a lot of SMUT. So do not judge. & they won't always be together there's going to be a lot of twists and turns. **_

Olivia stepped into the shower letting the hot water hit her body finally feeling some relaxation. She had a long and hard day at work she never felt more tired. After showering she stepped out and heard someone knocking she quickly wrapped the towel around her and walked out to find Elliot at her door.

"El what are you doing here?"

"I got bored at home, being divorced can do that to you." He smiled. "Did I bother you?" he asked looking down at her.

"oh.. uh.. no.." she grinned.

Elliot raised an eyebrow and walked past her and sat on her couch. She excuses herself and goes into the bedroom putting a silk robe on and soon joined Elliot again. Elliot stares at the way the robe barley goes to her knees. He noticed the way the robe hugs her hips. Olivia walked into the kitchen getting 2 beers out of the fridge she sits on the couch and hands it to Elliot.

"Thanks. I needed that." He says as he takes a big gulp.

"I know this divorce has been hard on you with. I mean divorce is a sin in your mind but El sometimes it is for the best." She looked at him sincerely and rubbed his leg.

He nodded. He knew in his head Olivia had no idea how easy the divorce was. He was in love with someone else so he wanted it to end he just didn't have the balls to do himself. So when Kathy filed for a divorced he was hurt but relived at the same time. He had to admit being divorced had its flaw but it also had an upside, which was touch or look at whatever woman he wanted to. Olivia snapped him out of his thoughts when she cleared he throat.

"You okay El?"

"Yeah I was just thinking about everything that has happened in the last 4 months with Kathy and the kids. I think the only really bad part is not seeing my kids when I wake up."

Olivia looked into his dark blue eyes and sighted. She touched his shoulder slightly.

"I can't even image what you're going through I mean even being with Kathy for so long and then having to sleep alone and everything."

"Yeah besides not seeing my kids the worst thing is being alone and not feeling loved."

"Maybe you should start dating. That might help a lot more then you thing."

Elliot looked at her. He thought about dating. How could he date when he was in love with someone else? He knew he couldn't just move on.

"Liv…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm in love with you."

Olivia looked at him for a few minutes and then looked away. When she looked back at him their lips crashed together. She didn't try to stop it until she remembered who she was kissing. She pushed him away and punched him in the arm.

"Why would you do and say that El?"

"Because I'm divorced now I don't have to worry about Kathy anymore and the kissing thing that was all you Liv." He grinned at her.

She started laughing. Then both their eyes met again and she leaned forward. He started laughing.

"I told you! This time I didn't even move." He smirked at her. "You wanna kiss me Benson."

She looked at him and then grabbed his shirt and started kissing him. This kiss was different it was more passionate then the first one. She allowed him to explore her mouth. She let out a small moan as he sucked on her neck.

"Wait. What the hell am I doing?"

"You were kissing me."

"I mean you are my partner Elliot and my best friend. I shouldn't even be thinking about doing this with you and neither should you."

Olivia stood up and gestured towards the door.

"I think it's time for you to go now."

Elliot looked at her confused and hurt he had always thought she had felt the same about him. The way she looked at him and was able to talk to him about anything. He even felt something when they just hugged or accidently touch hands. He thought how stupid he must have been to think someone like Olivia would want someone like him. He suddenly felt a rush of anger towards her. He stood up and shoved past her. Before he opened the door he turned to look at her.

"You know for a second I thought you felt the same. But no you're too perfect for me. I should've known from the other guys you dated."

"Elliot you're my partner for fuck sake. You know you shouldn't have even thought of the possibility. It isn't because I'm too perfect, hell I'm far from it… it's the fact that you have been my best friend for the last 12 years and the fact that you were married the entire time. At one point I felt exactly how you're feeling but I brushed it off."

Elliot felt the words 'at one point' stab him in the stomach hard. He felt like his heart had just dropped into his stomach. He never felt this pain even when Kathy asked for a divorced. Olivia was right though he should have never fell for he or even thought of her in that way…

"I'm sorry I fell in love with you Olivia…"

With that he slammed the door. Olivia slumped down on the couch thinking about everything she knew she should've let him stay and love her. She was scared. She never thought she could love someone so much in her life and then just lie to his face and let him walk away. The man she was in love with for years, the man she waited for… Maybe he waited too long…

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. No More Hiding

_**Please review! It makes me want to write even more. This chapter is dramatic and longer then my normal chapters. Enjoy loves!**_

Elliot sat in his car outside Olivia's apartment waiting for what he was going to do next. He wasn't thinking straight he was angry, hurt, and crushed. The angry part of him wanted to storm up her stairs and tell her how it was, but the hurt and crushed part knew it would just make things worse for him. At least he still had her as a partner even if they weren't friends. He knew he crossed the line with her… Wait what the hell was he thinking? He can't help he fell in love with her! He shouldn't even be sorry. He loved her that's nothing he should be sorry for. With that Elliot climbed out of the car and stormed up her stairs pounding his fist on the door.

Olivia jumped at the sound and she stood up and made her way to the door. She opened it.

"Why the fuck should I be sorry for falling in love with you? I think you are being really selfish Olivia! I love you and all you do is tell me that you 'brushed' it off. What the fuck is wrong with you? You never let anyone help you and god forbid someone loves you!"

He was now screaming at her. After he was done he noticed the anger that showed in her face. All he kept thinking was '_I am about to get my ass handed to me…'_

"Fuck you! I don't know when you thought you had the right to come in my apartment and start screaming at me! I really don't think you want to mess with me right now Stabler!"

She poked his chested with every word causing him to fall back against the door. She was thinking about how bad she wanted to cry. She wasn't even angry anymore she just wanted to let him hold her and make love to her. She was sick of hiding all her feelings. He came clean why shouldn't she? But she knew it was wrong. Screwing your partner and being in love with him was enough to get her fired or make one of them would have to switch units. Everything would just be fucked up and Olivia didn't need her life even more screwed up. She just wanted a normal love life and a normal job. Why couldn't she be normal?

Olivia snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed her head had fallen into Elliot's chest. He had wrapped his arms around her holding her close. She didn't want him to let go… but she knew she couldn't do this with him. She quickly pulled away.

"Elliot you need to go… Please."

"Fine… just remember I love you."

He kissed her on the forehead and walked back down the stairs this time he climbed into his car and actually drove home…

Olivia laid in her empty bed. She knew how stressed she had been under in the last 24 hours than this. She hated everything that was happening. She looked at her phone which read 2 am. She dialed the captain's number.

"Hello." He said in a sleepy voice.

"Captain I'm going to need to take off for a little. Sorry for the late notice I just need to get away from everything."

"That's fine Benson. You have plenty of vacation days. Call and tell me when you want to return."

She hung up and texted Elliot a quick message _'El, I'm going away for a while… I'm sorry.'_ Soon after she fell asleep alone.

Elliot checked his phone in the morning and seen her message. He was going to reply but he figured it was already 5 am so he should just go over. He quickly remembered he had work. He dialed the captain.

"Cap I'm going to need to take some time. I have some personal issues with Kathy and stuff."

He ended the call quick and then hurried to Olivia's. He knocked on her door but no answer. He pulled out his emergency key and unlocked the door. He walked through the dark living room into the bedroom which was even darker. He walked over towards the bed and climbed in the opposite side of Olivia causing her to move. He pulled her into his arms and just held her. He knew he would get the shit kicked out of him when he woke up but for now he needed this. Soon he dozed back to sleep.

Olivia woke up and felt Elliot's arms wrapped around her. She knew it was him because of his smell and the feel of his build. She turned to face him. She couldn't hold her feelings in anymore. She leaned in and his soft lips. Elliot woke up as soon as she pulled away.

"Good morning."

"Morning… What was that?"

Olivia grinned and pressed her body even tighter against his. She lightly bit his neck making him squirm. She pressed her lips against his again. He reacted shoving his tongue into her mouth exploring. She reached down to his waist line and started to pull his shirt off. Elliot's hands stopped her.

"What?"

"Olivia not like this… I want this to be special."

"El, I've waited 12 years so I just want it."

"Go away with me. A romantic getaway."

"Okay. I'd love to."

Olivia kissed him again and then moved her body down under the covers. She undid his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers allowing his hard shaft to show. She was amazed by the size.

"Liv what are you doing?" A moan escaped his mouth as she put his whole length in her mouth.

She went up and down him a few times more before Elliot pulled her up.

"El what's wrong? You want me to not touch you?"

"Olivia I said I wanted it to be special."

"Elliot it's not sex. I'm just pleasuring you. I'm giving you a little taste of what you'll be getting."

She moved back down and continued. Elliot grunting every now and again, finally after holding on for as long as he could he released himself and shot into her mouth. She made her way back up to him.

"Was that good?"

"My god Liv… that was amazing. Kathy hated doing that."

"I find it fun."

Olivia smiled up at him. She knew what they were doing was wrong but now at this point she didn't care she just wanted to be with him. She was sick of being alone dating loser after loser. She finally had her Mr. Right.

"So where do you want to go away to?"

"Somewhere warm and secluded."

"How about Rio? We can rent a beach house."

"Sounds great."

_**Next chapter it's to Rio! Remember review. (:**_

_**Next chapter is VERY VERY sexual. (;**_


	3. The Other Woman

_**This has smut. I added a lot of details to their sex scenes then I normally do. Let me know what you think(: Oh yeah twists and turns people!**_

After sitting in an airplane for 11 hours they finally arrived in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Elliot and Olivia arrived at Sheraton Rio Hotel which was very isolated hotel with high fencing and lots of security. The only major Rio hotel with full resort facilities, including health club, pools and a nice little beach of its own their room had spectacular view of its own and was away from everyone else. After getting settled Elliot left to go out on the beach to take a call.

"Kathy what do you need?"

"I just was checking up to see how you were doing."

Elliot could hear in her voice she wanted something.

"I know you wouldn't just call for that but I'm doing great. I've got to go call me when you know what you really want to say."

He quickly hung up and walked back into the hotel. Olivia was laying on the bed feeling extremely tired.

"What's wrong?" He asked laying down beside her.

"Well an 11 hour flight poops you out."

"Liv you slept most of the time anyway." He laughed and leaned over and his her forehead.

"Yeah yeah. So who was that on the phone?"

"It was just work. I was working on a cold case."

He just lied straight to her face. Olivia knew it because her and Elliot were partners she knew if he was working on a cold case. They have been so busy with cases no one had time to look at old cases. Why would he lie about something so little? Was the call that private he could tell her? He shouldn't have lied to her… Olivia Benson of all people. She sat up and looked at him.

"No you weren't."

"Excuse me?"

"You weren't working on a cold case Elliot. We've been too busy. Why are you lying?"

All Elliot was thinking was _'why the hell did I lie? Now she'll think something is coming on with me and Kathy.'_ He looked away and then back at her.

"It was Kathy. I could tell she needed something she just didn't know how to say it. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think I'd go running back to her or something."

"Elliot even if you did you back to her I'd completely understand she was you're wife for how long? I of course would be upset but we would still be friends."

Elliot looked at her. She had that deep look going on in her eyes that she normally had when she was being understanding to victims or when she felt for the other person's pain. He loved that about her besides her always being caring to the victims she looked at them with the look like she knew what they were going through.

"I don't think she wants me back Liv, I just think she wants money or something."

Olivia looked at him and nodded. She turned to on her side not facing him. This was the feeling she never wanted to feel… the one that she constantly felt when Elliot was with Kathy and she knew he was going home to lay beside HER not Olivia, Kathy. Olivia felt herself falling asleep, soon she drifted off.

Olivia woke up 3 hours later it was around 4 pm. She looked around for Elliot and seen he was sitting on the beach on his phone. Quietly she walked down to hear the conversation.

"Kathy I don't think that will ever happen." "Because it just won't." "No Kathy goodbye."

Elliot turned around and looked at her with these angry but hurt eyes.

"What was that?"

"She… wanted… she wants me to come back home to be with her."

Olivia felt her body tense up.

"Oh what are you going to do?"

She tried hard not to cry but she felt the warm tears soon after she asked that. She slowly turned around and started walking back to the room. She sat on the bed thinking about how dumb she was to even think this was going to work. Elliot had a family. He had an ex-wife. What was the point in trying to be with someone that was still not over his first love? No matter how much he loved her she can't give him what Kathy does. Elliot walked over to her.

"Liv I love you."

"I know."

"Can you please say it back? I know for a fact you love me."

"I am not doing this El. I knew something would get in the way. I never can have anything my way,"

Elliot cupped her face and slowly leaned into kiss her, but she pulled him down crashing her lips against his. She pulled him down on top of her never breaking the kiss. He pulled her shirt off and kissed down to her waist line, he slowly unbuttoned her shorts and slid them down off of her. He stopped to take in her beautiful curvy body, her tan skin, and lacey bra set. He pulled her panties off with his teeth. The warmth of his breath on her skin drove her crazy. He moved back up to her mouth and kissed her while undoing her bra. She grabbed the bra and threw it onto the floor. She pulled his swimming trunks down and threw them somewhere in the room. He pressed his bare body on hers biting her neck. She wrapped her legs around him and started to dig her nails into his back when he pressed his hard dick against her. He finally pushes into her making her moan and throw her head back into the bed. He pushes into her harder making her dig her nails into him even more. He pushed into her one more time and he came inside her which set her over the edge and she came right after him. He laid beside her still out of breath and dripping with sweat. He heard his phone ringing and walked to the dresser and answered it, he threw his shorts on and walked outside after wording he was sorry to Olivia.

She laid there thinking about how stupid she was to have sex with him even after his ex-wife called and wanted him back. The woman he had kids with, the first woman he loved, the first woman that he did everything with. She was crazy to think he wouldn't leave and go back. He had kids that needed him… Olivia was just Olivia there was nothing hold him down to keep making him come back to her. She should've had some common sense about this whole ordeal. How stupid was she?

Elliot walked in and had a look on his face that she'd never seen before.

"I'm sorry. I have to go home to my kids Olivia. I know I crossed a line with you… and we will never be the same. But I have to do what's right for them… I really do love you more then you'll ever know."

He grabbed his suit case and threw his clothes into it and walked out… leaving her alone.

_**Review! Sorry guys I said twists and turns!**_


	4. Not Enough

_**Review, review! (:**_

Olivia felt the hot tears run down her face once she heard the hotel room door close. It had been almost an hour since Elliot had left. She still laid there alone not even moving to wipe away the tears that were now streaming down her face. Finally she got up and walked into the bathroom. She turned the water on to the shower and got in. The cold water hit her body numbing her. She felt as if she was on auto pilot and everything was being controlled by someone else. After her shower she put the white robe hanging on the bathroom door and walked out. She was stunned when she seen Elliot sitting on the bed.

"Elliot… What the hell I thought you left?"

"I couldn't even leave this floor. I can't leave you in some different country alone. I have booked a flight for 7 am. So we'll have to leave around 5 to get there."

She looked at him not even sure what to say. She didn't know if he was still leaving her and going back to Kathy or if he was coming home with her. She seen the hurt and confusion in his eyes. If she was in his shoes she wouldn't even be sure what to do. It hurt knowing that if they ever dated officially or got married, Kathy would always stand in the way. She looked over at the time and seen it was almost 730 pm and she had just woken up at 4 and but she still felt super worn out like she hadn't slept in days.

"Liv I want you to know I'm sorry."

"Elliot save it for someone who gives a damn. Can you get off the bed? I want to go to sleep."

Elliot stood up and walked over to the fancy red couch in the corner and laid down. Olivia walked over to the dresser and grabbed a pair of yoga shorts and a tank top she threw them on. She went over the bed and laid down soon falling asleep.

Olivia woke up around 4 and climbed out of bed. She walked over to her suitcase and laid it on the bed. She turned the light on not caring that Elliot was still asleep. He stirred awake and looked at the time on his phone.

"Olivia why are you awake this early?"

"Elliot don't talk to me right now. I just want to pack my stuff and leave and go home to my own bed."

Elliot rolled his eyes and rolled over to his side falling back to sleep. She kept packing. After she was done she walked outside and walked down the beach sitting down in the sand. She felt herself breaking down yet again. All she kept thinking was '_**I knew this would happen. Why did I do this to myself?'**_ She thought about how she doubted them from the start, she just had a gut feeling that nothing would go right and she'd be left broken and alone. She's had guys like Brian and many others that would do anything for her… but no she had to fall for that guy that had baggage and an ex-wife.

Elliot woke up and seen Olivia sitting on the beach, he walked down.

"Olivia it's 5. We should head out."

"Yeah you go and I'll get my own cab there. I seriously do not want to be in the same car with you. I will barley be able to be in a plane with you for 11 hours."

"How the fuck do you expect us to work together or go to work related things? You are making this harder than it has to be."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you dragged me into this relationship or whatever it fucking was and then leave me to be with a woman that probably has cheated on you multiple times! Get the hell away from me Elliot now!"

He stormed off the beach making his way to the elevators, she soon followed. He checked them out and called a cab for her.

After an 11 hour flight back to New York she finally walked into her own apartment. She was once again alone. It felt different and weird without Elliot. Even though he had only been there a few days she still felt as if something was missing from her life. She slowly made her way to the bedroom and threw her suitcase down. She walked back out to the kitchen and preheated the oven for a pizza. After she was done eating she laid down and fell asleep soon after.

Elliot was laying down with Kathy and she was wrapped in his arms. But he felt horrible with her. He missed Olivia, her touch, smell, kiss, everything. He slowly got out of bed and got dressed for work knowing that was the only place he would see Olivia without her avoiding him.

After arriving around 7 am he walked in the squad room and seen only Olivia sitting at her desk doing paper work. He walked over and sat at his desk looking at her.

"What do you want?"

"I work here too."

"Yeah and you normally show up at 8 something. So what do you want? Because I don't want to talk Elliot."

"Olivia please, I miss you. It doesn't feel right being with Kathy."

"Well you lost me forever. I'm getting too old to be doing this."

"Doing what?"

"These childish games El."

She never looked up from her paper work. He just stopped talking and started doing his own work. He knew he had to leave Kathy… even if he wouldn't get Olivia back. You shouldn't be with someone you aren't in love with it's not right to do to the other person or to yourself.

After work Olivia and Elliot were the only ones left at their desks. She stood up and grabbed her coat and phone making her way towards the door. Elliot ran after her.

"Liv wait please!"

"What Elliot?"

He pushed her against the elevator door and looked her in the eyes. Their lips soon crashed together. Olivia shoved him away.

"Are you stupid? I mean of all places."

"I'm sorry but if you're going to walk out of my life I needed that one last time."

"You are the one that chose this Elliot. I didn't. I'm walking away because what's stopping you from walking away from me, leaving me alone, broken? Uh? Nothing."

"What's going to stop me is the fact I can't even go a day without kissing you or touching you somehow. I love you a lot more then you thing Olivia."

"That just not enough anymore."

She stepped in the elevator and the doors were about to close when she seen Elliot crying she shoved her hand in the middle of the doors and stepped out. She starred at him.

"What the fuck are you starring at?"

"I've never seen you cry."

"It's normal… people do it all the time."

"I know. I'm saying its different coming from you…"

"Olivia just go…"

"But…"

"Go!"

She once again got into the elevator and this time let the doors close…

**Review… I promise they'll both be happy soon. But we all know they both are stubborn. **


	5. My One And Only

Olivia made her way into her apartment and fell down onto the couch. She exhaled and looked down at her phone seeing no messages or calls from Elliot. She knew she made a mistake even kissing him let alone having sex with him. She knew this would ruin her friendship with him and she knew it wouldn't last. He was too involved with Kathy and his family, which of course she completely understood. She typed a quick message to him 'I miss you. I'm sorry El.' She locked her phone and set it down on the coffee table going into the bathroom to shower.

Elliot was doing paper work at his desk when he seen his phone light up. He slowly read the message. He set the phone down not knowing how to respond to it. She made it clear that they weren't going to be together so why was she texting him? He picked the phone back up and typed a message back 'I love you.' he grabbed his coat and phone leaving the squad room.

When she exited the shower walking out into the living room to check her phone she seen his message and smiled. She heard someone out in the hall, she opened the door to see if it was Elliot but it was just a neighbor. She turned around and seen Elliot sitting on her couch.

"Jesus Elliot. Where the hell did you come from?"

"Well I was in the bedroom and then I walked out when you were turned around."

"You scared me. Why are you here?"

"I just thought… you know the text you sent."

"Oh…"

Elliot stood up and made his way to the door. She grabbed him.

"Where are you going?"

"You just don't seem to want me here. I love you Olivia. I just want to be with you, not Kathy."

"Yeah well I didn't want to get involved with you and then have you leave me. I'm not just going to fall back into your arms Elliot."

Elliot pulled himself from her grip and walked out the door.

She breathed out and felt the warm tears running down her face. She was breaking down again. If he was any other guy this wouldn't be happening. She knew she felt so much more with Elliot than any other guy. It hurt knowing she was just so easier to leave, doesn't matter if he's back and wanting her now the point is he actually left her. Olivia snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her phone ringing the caller ID read 'Kathy Stabler'.

"Hello."

"Olivia is Elliot with you?"

"No he stopped in earlier to talk. Why?"

"He hasn't been home and I just thought maybe he would be there… I know you guys slept together."

Olivia sat there not even knowing what to say to her. Elliot actually told her.

"Yeah, he's in love with me… You know that right?"

"I've always known… I got to go. Um, if he comes there again let me know."

She hung up and sat her phone down and laid back on the couch. She eventually drifted off to sleep.

Elliot had stopped in the nearby bar after seeing Olivia. He was now staggering his way to her house. He knew it was the most stupid idea knowing he was drunk and might say something dumb and make her even more pissed. He didn't know what he was going to say but all he knew is he couldn't go home to Kathy. He slowly made his way up her stairs and started pounding on her door.

Olivia jumped awake and walked over to the door looking through the peep hole. She exhaled and opened the door.

"El…"

"shhh… I just need a place to stay I just can't go home to Kathy." He slurred.

She gestured him inside and told him to take the couch. He fell face first on the couch. She rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Why are you drinking?"

"Because I disappointed you, I disappoint myself."

"Elliot… I just am hurt that it was so easy to just walk away. I get her being the love of your life but…"

He cut her off before she could finish.

"I never really loved her… I mean I was forced to start adult hood earlier because she got pregnant. I love my kids but I just wish I would've waited."

"I'm sorry Elliot. I didn't know."

"See I love you. I know I do. I never felt this way with Kathy maybe in the beginning before kids and everything."

"El… just get some sleep. Okay?"

He mumbled something rolled over onto his back. Olivia stood up walking past him taking her phone and going into the bedroom. She laid down and but couldn't sleep. She texted Kathy and let her know Elliot was sleeping there.

Olivia woke up and rolled over to see Elliot snoring beside her. She laughed and he stirred awake. He looked at her and smiled.

"Why are you in my bed?"

"Well… I don't really know I can't remember anything." He said rubbing his head.

"Oh so that's your excuse?"

"No seriously what happened? Did we have sex again?"

"No." she laughed "You came here drunk and I let you stay. You were on the couch."

Elliot looked at her with a confused face. He finally looked away and put his hand on her hip and got closer to her. She could feel his breath on her.

"El…"

"Olivia how can I prove to you I'm not going anywhere?"

"I don't know. How can I trust you again? I just don't want to feel this pain again…"

"I swear I am not going anywhere. I promise. I love you and only you."

Olivia felt like she knew he wasn't lying. She just didn't want to feel the way she felt when he left her. She felt like she was the other woman but technically Kathy was. She felt empty and broken. But she wanted to trust him, she wanted to be with him, she wanted to be loved by him.

"I love you to…"

_**Review! They aren't together YET. They have issues to work out as you can see.**_


	6. Those Three Words

_**It's short but I wanted to give you a cute & smutty chapter. Enjoy! (:**_

A week passed since Olivia had seen Elliot and she was beginning to over analyze the whole relationship. She didn't want to but she couldn't help but think of all the things that could go wrong, all the possibilities. She was in love with so much it put so much strain on her physically and mentally. She was trying not to show her emotions because she disk want to worry Elliot. So she avoided him for a week, which did not help her situation anymore. Finally her avoiding him caught up with Elliot and he confronted her by showing up at her apartment.

"Liv why haven't you called or shown up at work?"

"I've been...um...busy."

"Doing what?"

"I got sucked into a TV show."

"Seriously Liv? You are lying. You don't watch TV."

"Yes I do. It's called Will & Grace. It is very entertaining."

Elliot grabbed her face and kissed her surprising her,catching her off guard, and making her finally feel so sure about them. She stopped over thinking for once. She focused on the feel of his body pressed against hers, his hands running through her hair, and the feel of his soft lips pressed against hers. She pulled away finally catching her breath.

"I love you Elliot, I really do. I think I love you to much sometimes."

"Good. I'm glad you love me so much that you think it's to much. I love you beyond words. I don't even think saying I love you describes the way I feel for you. I never want you to leave my arms ever again."

"I wish my mind would just let me be happy. I've had my barriers up for the longest time. I think I just need to break these walls down and be happy."

He looked down into her chocolate eyes and smiled. He was glad she was happy and he was glad he was the one making her happy. He knew they would have these issues in the beginning especially after the Kathy thing. He was ad she forgave him.  
He wrapped his around her and she laid her head in his chest.

"Let's get out of your door way and go lay down."

"Gladly."

They walked into the apartment. Elliot leaned against the counter in the kitchen. Olivia just walked into the kitchen, and started walking over to the counter by him, and while unbuttoning her shirt walking over to Elliot she takes her shirt off and throws it on the floor, and undos her pants, and takes them off, reviling her lacy bra and pantie set. She climbs sexily onto him and pushes him back onto the counter, and she sits down on top of him, and starts making out with him, and taking his shirt off, and toss it across the room somewhere. Then she slides down to his crotch area, unbutton his pants, and, very carefully, unzips them with her teeth, she yanks them off and toss them somewhere too. They continue kissing exploring each other's mouths. It's getting hot between them... running their fingers through each other's hair, digging their nails into each other's backs, letting each other know how bad they want it and then, then his hands finds her bra strap, and, unclipping her bra she takes it off and tossed it somewhere. He then grabs her and slides her up so that his on his dick and he starts forcing her up and down really fast, hitting the back of her pussy. He flips on top of her and throws her legs up over his shoulders and starts pounding her hard, and she screams with every thrust. Her screams turn him on even more, and he goes even harder yet. Then he slows down going in and out, and they make contact and hold it while slowly thrust in and out and then they finally finish together. Then he leans down, and grabs her hands and kisses her a few times.

"I love you Liv."

"I love you to Elliot."  
_**  
Reviews(:**_


	7. Guilt

**Sorry for the late up date. Remember to keep reviewing! Xox **

**Twitter: lovemariska64**

She rolled over and looked at him. He looked so perfect, so peaceful. She smiled to herself thinking about all the times she wished she could've been the one he fell asleep next to and the one he woke up next to. She always wondered how perfect it would be to kiss each other even though they both had morning breath. They had their fair share of problems but she still loved what they had even though it wasn't perfect, he made it perfect.

"Good morning gorgeous."

She jumped out of her thoughts and stared up into his deep blue eyes.

"Morning." She smiled and kissed him.

There it was him being 'perfect' again. He was just being normal and calm but yet there was something about the way he just looked at her that gave her that feeling.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Of course after last night l feel great."

She sat there reminiscing the past nights loving making. It was special when they made love, he made her feel different. No other man could ever match up with him.

"Mmm, I love you." He looked into her eyes making her melt.

"I love you to Stabler, shouldn't you get ready to leave for work?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not leaving without you. You're coming to work Olivia."

"Oh really boss man?"

"Yes really." He said

He climbed on top of her pinning her down. He kissed her neck and then kissed up to her lips.

"Well, I guess I can go to work. Now get your ass off of me." She said smacking his ass.

He climbed off of her and walked over to the bathroom.

Later that morning after being late for work, they finally got into the squad room with everyone looking at them. Olivia awkwardly made her way to her desk hoping the Captain was not one of those people looking. Elliot starred everyone down so they would stop starring at them, he could tell they were making her feel uncomfortable. Finally they all looked at their desk when the Captain came out of his office.

"Benson. Stabler. NOW!" he screamed.

They walked into his office and shut the door behind them, even knowing then that wouldn't even muffle the Captain's screaming. She felt physical ill at the moment and just wanted to go lay down. Cragen stood there for a moment just staring at them, not knowing what to say exactly. After standing there for over 5 minutes he finally spoke.

"You are my best detectives…my BEST detectives dammit! I wanted better from you. I knew this day would come eventually, I could tell from the first case you two worked… I just didn't want to face it."

Olivia spoke up. "What are you talking about exactly?"

"Olivia don't play dumb with me. You two are sleeping together, you know I once was a detective too it isn't hard to be two and two together."

She looked down at the floor. She knew this was going to happen as soon as they kissed. They messed up everything…she messed up everything. She knew from the start she shouldn't have started this relationship… Or whatever it was.

"Captain I want to say that it won't happen again. It was a mistake on both of our parts. But, it's over now." She gave a slight smile and looked at Elliot.

He looked like he was about to fall apart. She knew they had to end it because if IAB got ahold of it they both wouldn't have jobs. He knew Elliot wouldn't care about his job but hers was everything…that was her life. He has kids and an ex-wife, he had a life.

"Good. I don't want it to happen again. If IAB would get ahold of this they wouldn't stop till they had one of your badges. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

He nodded and she walked out first and Elliot followed her out. She sat down at her desk and she saw the look on his face. She didn't mean to hurt him or end their relationship. She was just doing what was best for both of them. She knew what could happen if their relationship had turned into something more serious. She just didn't want to take that risk and she didn't want him to take that risk and out his job on the line either. She knew he'd be willing to though. She also knew he most likely would hate her or never speak to her again after this. She breathed in and exhaled, shutting her eyes tightly hoping this feeling of guilt would go away.

**Later that day: **

She walked into her apartment and sat on the couch. The whole day with Elliot was horrible. He wouldn't even look at her. She knew that he was upset and angry, but she just couldn't face him. She knew she fucked up big time and she wished she could take it all back but it's too late. She turned the TV on and started the NSIC marathon that was on. She grabbed day old Chinese and nuked it. Before sitting down she heard a little knock at the door and she walked over looking through the peek hole…

"Kathy what do you want? He's not here."

"No he's in the hospital. He's been shot and had the hell beat out of him." She sobbed.

Olivia just stood there in shock, she couldn't move, she couldn't think… What the hell did she do?...

_**TBC…. **_

_**Next chapter what happens when Olivia finds out about Elliot. & what is Elliot's fate?**_


	8. Death

**_Bare with me guys, I swear that things will get better. Review and tell me what you think. xox_**

**_ lovemariska64_**

She felt as if everything was moving in slow motion. It felt as if it were a bad dream and she might make it out soon. She couldn't even think as she ran down the hospital halls, she felt the hot tears pouring down her face as she ran. She seen the doctor walk out of the doors that say OR 1 taking his cap off slowly and walking towards Olivia. She slowed down and walked up to him.

"I'm so sorry detective Benson, he's gone. There were to much bleeding I couldn't stop it. I tried." He looked at her horrified.

She felt her self sink down to the floor and her body went completely numb. She just felt pain as the guilt and the heart break took over her body. She felt herself trying to speak to the doctor but it was so silent he couldn't even hear her.

"What's that ms. Benson?

"WHY?" She shouted through the tears. "Why couldn't you save him? I loved him..." She said softly.

"I'm sorry. I tried everything. I really am terribly sorry."

"Just go."

He walked away from her leaving her in the hall alone. She had her face in her knees as she cried out for Elliot. She knew this time he wasn't coming back...

"Liv."

A familiar voice made her look up. She wiped her face on her arm and stood up.

"You... You did this! Why would you make me end me and his relationship? He would've went home with me and been safe. I can't live without him Cragen. I just can't..."

He sighed heavily and put a hand on her shoulder to pull her in for a hug.

"Please take some time. I'm so sorry this happened. I know that you need and want him but it over and he's gone." He pulled away from her and walked away.

She knew it sounded harsh but he was just trying to get it through her head that he wasn't coming back. In her mind he'd be at home waiting for her. She slowly walked through the hall way and went through the waiting room which was filled with other officers. She walked out of the automatic doors and stood there in the rain. It poured down on her as she walked through the streets. She knew where she wanted to go, she knew where she needed to go. She wanted to get away, be alone. She walked into the apartment that once belonged to Elliot. She threw her clothes off and walked into the bedroom where laid her keys and phone on the end table and laid down in his bed. She laid on his side getting a whiff of his scent. As the tears fell down her face she tightly closed her eyes, just wishing, just hoping when she opened them he'd be there...

She woke up the sound of her phone ringing. She looked at the number, it was an unknown number. She quickly answered.

"Benson." She answered nasally from crying.

"I love you."

It was Elliot's voice she knew from the way he said it. It was him...

She suddenly jerked awake checking her phone, noticing that phone call was only a dream. She sighed and dialed Elliot's number just to hear his voice mail.

"It's me Olivia. I know you're gone but I just wanted to call you to hear your voice on the machine at least... I love you and I miss you already. I'm so sorry I said the things I did, maybe if I didn't breaks up with you in the station you'd still be here. I'm going to go now. I'll call again I know I will. I will call until the voicemail is full.. I'm sorry." She sobbed as she ended the call.

She just wanted him back here. She just wanted to be in his arms again, to be able to kiss and touch him as much as she wanted. She hated the fact that she would actually never be able to see him, to touch his face. He would never be with her on a case again or have her back when she needs it. He is really gone...forever.  
She cried out loud as she buried her face into the pillow muffling her screaming out his name.

She lifted her head as her phone started to ring.

"Benson." she sniffled.

"I'm here if you need anything, you know that Liv. I got you baby girl." Finn said softly.

"Thank you Finn. I just want him back."

"We all do babe. Listen you need anything and I mean anything, call me."

She agreed and hung up the phone placing it back to wear it was. She slowly got out of bed and walked to Elliot's closet. She pulled out a pair of his sweat pants and one of his t-shirts. She slowly dressed in them and grabbed her things and left his apartment. She didn't know where she was going to go or what she was going to do. She knew she would never be the same after all of this though...

_TBC..._


	9. Dealing

I saw your reviews and I hope this make you a little happier! REVIEW! Xox - lovemariska64

A night had pasted since he was gone. The only man she trusted with her life. The man she thought she'd never have to say goodbye to. She rolled to her side looking at his side of the bed, where he was supposed to be…where she needed him to be. She felt herself falling apart as the hours past her. He was the only thing that mattered to her. She kept going over the ways she could've saved him. This was her fault she thought to herself. She shook the thought of him out of her head as her phone rang.

"Benson." She said in a low harsh voice.

"You holding up okay?"

It was Cragen, she just wanted to say how close she was to putting her gun in her mouth and blowing her brains out. But she causally said "Fine."

She let out a heavy breath as he talked about the memories they had with Elliot. She just laid there and spaced out as he talked. She could care less about the past memoires, she just wanted him.

"Please stop talking." She said low. "What you're saying that hurts, that's what's making me fall apart. Sitting in this bedroom alone , thinking about everything. So please just stop." She felt that hot tears start to flow.

"I'm sorry Liv. I just…I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I just want to come to work. Please, I can't be in this room alone another night…just alone."

He didn't speak, it was silent. Finally he spoke up.

"Okay. But please don't make be regret this." He gave in.

She agreed and hung up. She slid out of bed and walked into the bathroom, doing her daily routine for work.

"We've got a case people. So let's go."

She stood up as she did he waved her down.

"Liv I can't put you in the field yet. I'm sorry I just can't risk that."

She rolled her eyes and sat back down at her desk. She didn't feel like arguing. She now just wanted to be home again, in her bed, crying, alone. She thought being distracted at work would help her, but it's made everything a little worse. She got up from her desk and walked out of the squad room. She wasn't sure she could ever return to such a cruel and disturbing place.

She walked into her apartment and dialed Elliot's number yet again. This was the 3rd time she had left him a message in the last night. But this time it was different this time she was going to confess everything in this message. She needed to talk to him and she needed him beside her.

"Hi it's me again. I needed to talk to you again. Well not really you...I just miss you El. I never thought this would happen, I mean I knew this could happen...with our work and everything. But it hurts more now. I just don't think I can go on without you. I love you to much to. I have had so many thoughts of just putting my gun to my head. But I just wanted to confess everything to someone or whatever. I love you El.." She cried hard into her hands. She slowly hit the end button.

Leaving him messages was only making things harder but she just didn't want to stop. She couldn't. This was the only part of him she had. She thought back to previous memories they had shared. The first time she kissed him the feelings she felt. The first time they made love was like no other feeling. He was the only man she had ever felt so comfortable with. He was not only her lover, partner, and boyfriend...he was her best friend. She wiped her face and stood from the couch walking into her room. She looked at the messy bed and memories flowed her brain yet again. She sighed and laid on her bed alone feeling, empty, broken, and like she had just been stabbed a thousand times in her heart. She closed her eyes hoping sleep would take over soon.

She woke up and looked at her phone dialing Elliot's number again, but this time it didn't ring or go to voice mail... It said 'we're sorry the number you are trying to reach as been disconnect.'

She dropped her phone to the floor and noticed the pattern that was happening...Kathy requested a closed casket and now his phone was disconnect which Olivia had total control of... He wasn't dead...


	10. The Truth

**Thanks for all the support on this story. I'm going to be ending it soon, a few more chapters and then it'll be over! Reviews!**

As Olivia jumped up and noticed the patterns that she had once seen before she tried calling again and getting the same message. _'What the hell is going on?'_ She thought as she grabbed her jacket and rushed to the precinct.

She walked into Captain Cragen's office without any warning and shut the door. She turned to him and looked in straight in eyes.

"Elliot isn't dead is he?"

He stared at her for a while before looking away. She could tell just by the looks he was giving.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Elliot Stabler is dead. He died by a gunshot wound that serrated an artery which caused him to bleed out."

"That's what they paid you to say right? They wanted you to keep your mouth shut. I'm a damn fine detective. You don't think I won't figure out where Elliot is?"

"I know you will."

"If you know tell me! Save me the trouble."

"I can't Liv. Elliot is dead to us…"

"No not to me. The rest of you can go to hell."

She walked out of his office catching eyes with Kathy. She walked up to her and looked at her dead in the eyes.

"Tell me where he is NOW!" she shouted and shoved Kathy up against the wall

Kathy put her hands up in surrender mode.

"I don't know where he is. I just know he is in witness protection…I couldn't tell you. He told me not too. The agent working his case his Taylor Paige. He's a young guy." She said as Olivia let go of her shirt.

"I'm sorry." She said as she rushed out.

She went to the only person she knew could help her.

"I need your help."

"You think I'll help you? Not in a million years."

"I just need agents name and location, come on Tucker I know you know this stuff."

"I'm not the feds.." he looked at her and then rolled his eyes. "Who?"

"Taylor Paige young guy"

He scrolled down on his computer and then looked at the location and case. Olivia looked over his shoulder. _'345 Walnut ST Miami Florida, case file 00213 Elliot Stabler.'_

"I can't give you this info it's classified."

She rolled her eyes and walked away saying that address over and over. She needed to remember where she was going. She sighed as she kept remembering that this was the FBI she was messing with. But she had to do it to see Elliot she needed to know more than anything he was alive. As long as she knew he was she would leave him be.

She arrived in Orlando, Florida and got a cab to Miami. She booked a hotel room near Elliot's and rented a car. She just wanted to get this over and done with. She just wanted to see him. After the 2 days he's be announced 'dead' her head as been all over the place. She just wanted to return to work and be normal again. She didn't want to hurt anymore. She started the car and drove up to the house Elliot was supposed to be living at. It was around 5 am so no one was awake yet…

Elliot stretched awake and sat up. He was on his second day gone from home and Olivia. He was thinking about how crazy and upset she must be feeling right now. He kind of wished she would come find him just so she could know what was going on. But, he knew that was impossible because the FBI had a tight seal on this. Kathy & Cragen were the only ones that knew about this, hell they didn't even know where he was. He walked down the stairs of the nice house richly looking house. He walked to the kitchen where he found his 'wife'.

"Good morning." She smiled brightly at him.

"Uh. Yeah morning." He gave her a side smile.

"You'll get use to this I promise. You aren't even really in witness protection technically you are undercover." She smiled again.

He nodded and drank his coffee. He stepped outside on the front porch and picked up the newspaper.

Olivia looked at him standing there she wanted to get out of the car and hug and kiss him. She knew she couldn't…but she felt she had too. She slowly stepped out of the car and seen he was staring at her already. She stopped in her tracks and got back in the car and drove away. She couldn't do this, he was supposed to be dead and she mourned over him the last 2 almost 3 days. She felt like her life was falling apart without him. She couldn't just forgive him for leaving her like that. He made sure Kathy had known, why couldn't he have told her? She went to her hotel room and as she got in she went to close the door as a foot was put in and she was grabbed from behind…

**Reviews! Sorry about the length. I just needed to leave a cliff hanger(;**


	11. Forgive

_**Reviews! Little E/O & only a chapter or two before I'm ending this!**_

Olivia smashed the person up against the wall and pulled her gun out and turned to see a young guy with his gun turned on her.

"Put the gun down." She screamed.

"No put yours down now or I'll shoot." The young man yelled.

"Who are you?"

"Agent Taylor Paige FBI." He said as he pushed his jacket over to show his badge.

She lowered her gun and he did the same. She showed him her badge.

"If you're a detective what are you doing here near a FBI case?"

"I was looking for someone. I found him so now I'm leaving."

"No you aren't. You know are a suspect in this."

"Go ask Elliot who I am. Ask him how he knows me."

"I will. But you are coming with. If I have to I'll out you in cuffs. Let's go."

She walked down the hall with him and followed him out into the parking lot where she got into the big SUV. She sat in the back and pushed her head against the back of the seat. She was now wishing she wouldn't have showed up. She let out a sigh as they pulled up to the house she had once saw Elliot standing out front of. Agent Paige opened her door and pulled her out by her arm. Olivia smacked his arm away and kept walking up the stairs of the house. She waited for the Agent to knock and then entered the house. She followed and walked into the kitchen where she seen Elliot and some black haired woman.

"Liv."

"Elliot please save it. If I were you I'd be wishing I was dead, because I'm going to murder you for lying."

"Wait this is Olivia Benson?" Agent Paige spoke up.

Elliot nodded and walked over to Olivia.

"I'm sorry for grabbing you Ms. Benson. I didn't mean any disrespect." Agent Paige said as he look at her.

Olivia nodded and smiled slightly. She looked at Elliot and gave him an evil glare. She was just running the whole thing in her head over and over…the death and the lies. In all reality she was glad he wasn't dead, but she wasn't just going to forgive him like that. She loved him and she risked everything to be with him. How could he just up and leave like that? How could he even go and work for the FBI knowing he had her at home. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. She had missed that feeling. The feeling that he actually loved her, his strong arms being around her. She pulled away remembering all the bad he did.

"Liv I didn't want this to happen. I thought the case would be open and shut."

"I have no words for you. You left me, I actually thought you were dead. I actually cried for you. I fought urges I had.."

The urges she had was killing herself. She fought to try to save her own life because if she would've just gave in she wouldn't be standing here right now. She would be 6 feet under just like where she thought he was…where he was supposed to be. He looked in her eyes with those ocean blue eyes of his. There in that moment he took her breath away. She had been missing those eyes, she had wanted to be able to look into them again, to feel loved again…

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done this I know. I regretted it the day they told me I had to go into witness protection. I wanted to explain this…to say goodbye. I love you."

"I love you to."

'_I love you' _was the only thing making her calm. He leaned in and kissed her. She had been wanting that kiss for the last 2 days. She had wanted to be able to feel his lips against hers. She needed that feeling. She finally pulled away and looked at him as he put his forehead on hers. She knew she shouldn't she knew it was a bad idea but just for now in this moment she had forgiven him…for lying, for going to work for the FBI, for leaving her in the beginning of their relationship, for everything bad that he ever did. She wasn't thinking about anything but being with him now. She just missed the scent of him, the soft touches and kisses they shared…thinking about the bad seemed to drift away.

"I know what I did was wrong and stupid…" he started to say but she cut him off.

"I don't even want to talk about it or think about it. I'm just glad you're here right now. I will kill you later." She smiled.

He smiled at her. He pulled her up the long staircase and into a huge bedroom. She sat on the bed that was ten times the size of hers. He sat beside her and looked at her. She knew he was about to say something she wasn't going to like.

"I…we…we can't be a couple or anything right now. I mean we are still together. But I can't risk my cover. So just in case.."

"Oh god you're still undercover? I didn't know that or I would've never came here."

"No It's like being undercover but it's different. I am looking for a guy down here, his name is Seth Ripple. If I don't find him then the case will be pretty much thrown out."

She looked at him and nodded. She knew what he was trying to say. She understood.

"I know what you're trying to say El. I get it. It's fine." She kissed him.

"I just wanted to make sure you understood. I should be done with this case soon… I'll still come see you whenever I'm around."

"My hotel is 5 minutes away." She laughed.

"Well I'll visit a lot then. I love you Benson."

"I love you to Stabler." She smiled and kissed him lightly.

_**I figured I'd end it on a good note! Reviews! xox**_


	12. I've Missed You

_**Sorry for the late update. Last chapter is coming up next! This is just a little cute/smutty chapter! ENJOY! **_

Olivia got back to her hotel room after saying goodbye to Elliot. She sat down on her bed figuring she better take nap while she can. Elliot was supposed to come over and visit her and she could wait.

A few hours later she awoke to a knock at the door. She rushed over to the door and seen agent Porter stand there. He grinned at her.

"Hello Ms. Benson or is it Mrs. Stabler now? Hmm?"

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I want you to stay away from my case. If you don't I'll let the FEDS take you. Understood Benson?" He winked at her.

"I understand. But I work for the FEDS so you aren't going to get very far babe." She flashed the badge Agent Taylor Paige had given her.

She gave him a smirk and winked. She turned to shut her door but he out his foot in the door and shoved her in the room. He pushed her against the wall and grabbed her face. He was inches from her face.

"Listen here you little bitch. I am not going to be told what to do, by you of all people."

"You think I'm scared of you?" she laughed.

"You should be scared." He got a tighter grip on her face.

Before Olivia knew it Elliot had Porter on the ground. He had turned grabbed him from behind and punched him in the face. He helped him up after a few minutes. Porter just stared at Elliot with his cold eyes, like he was piercing his soul. He looked away and walked out of the room. Elliot looked at Olivia and smiled. He reached over and kissed her.

She pulled away and looked at him. "I could've handled him myself."

"Oh I know."

"Then why did you come in here all hero like?"

"Oh just shut up Benson."

He said as he kissed her again. It turned into a more passionate kiss. The kind of kisses she had missed, the kind she had longed for, the kind she had needed. He pushed her up against the wall and pressed his body against hers. The feeling she had been wanting since he had been gone. He pulled her shirt up over head and started kissing her neck and worked his way back up to her lips. He bit the bottom of her lip playfully. He undid her shorts and allowed her to slide them down her tan toned legs. She undressed him as he kissed and bit her neck. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. Their bare bodies touching sending sparks through her body as if this was the first time. He laid her on the bed and kissed her pushing his tongue inside her mouth intertwining it with hers. She had a growing ache between her legs after all the play. She pushed him over climbing on top pinning him down. She lowered herself going down onto his full length. She moaned and pushed on his chest as she rode him fast. He threw his head back as her hip glided back and forth.

"Oh god!" she screamed as she got fasted when the feeling intensified.

"I'm going to cum!" He screamed as he felt her inside walls clamping down on him.

He felt her hot juices flow and he left go and came inside her. She leaned down and kissed him as she climbed down and laid beside him.

"I missed you."

"I missed you to."

She cuddled up to him and put her head on his chest. She looked up at him with his big blue eyes and smiled. She didn't know what she would without him again. She didn't think she could handle being without him again, just two days without seeing him and thinking he was dead, gone, forever, had broken her.

He smiled back at her and then looked over at the clock. He looked back without his smiled. She looked away.

"I have to go. I'm sorry. I know this is hard."

"When can you actually stay with me? I hate sleeping alone."

"I know and I can't until this case is closed. Unless you come live with me at the house."

He grinned at her. She knew that was his plan the whole entire time. She smacked him and got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom so she could shower. She was just glad they were finally going to be together again. She had missed the feeling of being in his arms all night. She missed the smell of him and the sweet little kisses he'd place on her forehead.

She climbed out of the shower and walked out of the room and seen he had already dressed. After getting ready she had checked out and packed her stuff. She finally was getting HER Elliot back. She was finally feeling like her life was normal again…

_**UP NEXT: Last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this because drama and tragedy is coming up next! Reviews!xox **_


	13. The End

_**I had fun writing this. It was great getting reviews from you guys! As you know this is the last chapter I hope you don't hate me after it! But I'm planning on writing a new E/O fanfic called 'A Little Something More' It'll be light, cute, and have mostly smut and things in it. I should post that sometime this weekend! So check it out. Anyways here it is! **_

Olivia woke up wrapped in Elliot's arms. She snuggled closer to him taking in his scent and the feeling of him. She swore to herself this was the best feeling in the world, having him beside her. She loved the thought of waking up next to him every day and being able to hear him say 'I love you' every day for the rest of her life. She just wanted this case to end soon so they could go home and move on from all this.

She felt him shift in behind. She turned and faced him leaning on her elbow for support. She started at him.

"You just going to stare at me all day?" He laughed and opened his eyes.

"After thinking you were dead for 2 days, hell yeah I will." She smacked his arm playfully.

"I wish I could stare at you all day but we finally have a break in the case so I have to go to a benefit with my 'wife'. You can come and help if you want?"

She thought about when she had gone undercover with him as his wife a few times. It was nice even if it wasn't real. She wondered if this woman was prettier than her. Then she thought to herself _'Are we really going to do this school girl bullshit?'_ she sighed and smiled at him.

"Yes, I'd love to be of some help."

He looked at her face after being partners for years he knew when she was lying and when she was okay. He understood her and he got when her emotions weren't right.

"What's wrong Olivia?"

She looked at him with a straight face. "Nothing El."

"You are worried about my undercover wife aren't you? I know you Liv. Okay I'll explain a little something to you. I'm in love with you. You Olivia Benson, I'm in love with everything from your goofy laugh to your gorgeous smile, the way you try to act okay for the sake of others, the way you act with victims, the little things you do are the best, like the way you tuck your thumb inside your hand when you're nervous or when you're walking, but the thing I love the most is the way you love me. Okay? So don't worry about some undercover agent…because I love you." He pointed to her and kissed her nose.

"I don't even know what to say to that. I am speechless. You're just so amazing and sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you but then you seem to always reassure me. I love you so much." She smiled and kissed him quickly and climbed out of bed.

She walked down stairs after putting her shorts on and seen agent Dean Porter was down stairs. He smirked at her and stared her down. She just stood there and stared until Elliot came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck. She turned and smiled at him.

"What are you doing here Ms. Benson? I thought I warned you?'

"Ooh yeah and I forgot to tell you to kiss my ass." She smiled and walked past him to the kitchen where agent Sarah Lipkins was making breakfast.

"Good morning Detective Benson." She smiled.

"Oh please call me Olivia."

Sarah smiled at her as Olivia sat down at the island counter. Elliot had soon joined them with agent Porter following. Olivia looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"So Olivia wanted to join us at the dinner benefit tonight…" Elliot said while eating his waffles.

"I don't agree on that Elliot and I'm the agent in charge so no." Dean said and smiled at Olivia.

"I don't like you." Olivia smiled sarcastically at Dean.

After eating they went upstairs to get dressed and ready for the day. Olivia was in the shower when Elliot walked in and climbed into the shower with her. She smiled at him and kept washing herself until Elliot spoke up.

"Liv, I know you hate Dean I do. But, I don't get to pick my agents."

"I know Elliot."

He pushed her against the glass shower wall and kissed her hard as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He lifted her off the ground and she wrapped his legs around him. He pushed her harder against the shower wall. She moved her mouth from his to his neck and kissed and bit at it. He bit down on her neck driving her crazy. He took on of her breast in his hands rubbing her nipple making her push her head back. He took it in his mouth and she let out a soft moan as he sucked on her breast.

"El I need you inside me."

He looked at her and then finally he hold of her ass and pushed into her hard making her scream out his name. He pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in hard. She ran her nails all the way down his back as he pushed into her harder and faster making her moan and scream his name. He felt the pressure building up inside him and knew he wouldn't be able to hold off any longer. He pushed even harder one last time and came inside her. He felt her clamp down on him and then he felt her release. He dropped her feet to the floor and kissed as he was still panting.

They finished showering and walked into the bedroom not knowing that they had an audience during that performs…

Later that evening Elliot was getting ready for the dinner benefit and Olivia walked into the bedroom and smiled at him.

"You sure you'll be okay with Dean in a van alone?" He asked.

"El I can handle myself. I just want this case to be over already. So I can go home with you and start a real life." She kissed him.

Dean walked up into the room.

"You ready Stabler?"

"Yeah let's do this."

They showed up to the big building and Elliot climbed out of the van and helped Sarah out. Olivia climbed out and wrapped her arms around him.

"Please make it out of this if not for me then for our baby."

He pulled away from her and looked at her weird. She pulled a pregnancy test out of her purse and it had to little pink lines. He picked her up and spun her around.

"Oh god I love you so much. I can't wait to end this case."

She smiled at him and kissed him feeling like it might be their last.

"I love you to."

He kissed her again and he pulled away walking up the building stairs with Sarah. Olivia climbed back into the van. Dean looked at her and smirked.

"So you know there's a camera everywhere in that house right. He said as he switched the TV on to Elliot and her having sex.

"Oh my god, you're a sick prick. Turn it off and watch the fucking building."

He switched it off and switched it to the inside of the dinner benefit. She was listening to Elliot and Sarah through the wires they were wearing.

"We have Seth Ripple in vision. You want us to move in?" Elliot said through the microphone.

"Wait follow him into the bathroom so he can't shoot civilians."

"He isn't going to the bathroom he is making a ran for it, he knows who we are. I'm going!" Elliot yelled as he ran through the people.

Seth grabbed a civilian and put a gun to her head.

"Stop! I will blow her fucking head off do you understand me!" Seth yelled.

"Seth put the gun down now!"

"I'm going in there!" Olivia yelled as she jumped out of the van and ran into the building.

Seth aimed his gun at Elliot and Olivia looked over as she ran through the crowed she felt as if she was running in slow motion. Seth shot straight at Elliot's chest and he fell back as the bullet hit him. Olivia felt her whole body go numb then she heard more shots and Seth went down. Agent Sarah shot his from behind. Olivia rushed to Elliot covering his wound as he bled out.

"Please don't leave me Elliot you can't just leave me. You can't I love you. Please hang on please. Elliot. I am pregnant I can't do this without you! Do not leave me do you understand? Please." She yelled as her voice cracked as she watched the life slowly leave his eyes.

"I'm...so…sorry…I…love…you…please…know…that…okay…b aby?" he said as he gasped for each breath.

"Elliot please don't leave me. Please. I can't lose you again. Please."

She watched as he took his last breath. She just sat there beside his body. This was actually the end he was really dead. He was really gone. She had just had her heart ripped from her chest. She laid on his lifeless body as she sobbed into her hands… This was the end…


End file.
